


Dark 'n' Stormy

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen, Ginger Beer Lowers Time Lords' Alcohol Tolerance, This is totally not Jo's fault., Why you should always ask what's in something before you drink it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I heard that there was a drink made with ginger beer, I knew I had to write something like this.  The only question was, which Doctor to inflict it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark 'n' Stormy

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 315

The last thing the Doctor wants to do is to go to the party to celebrate Jo’s new flat, but it would be churlish deny Benton a lift, and then Jo sees him and he ends up inside, quite against his wishes. “Just long enough for a drink,” he says, and when Jo presses a glass into his hand, he swallows it before he realizes what’s in it.

“It’s called a Dark ‘n’ Stormy,” she says, proudly. “My cousin spent his holiday yachting in Bermuda; he says it’s their national drink. He even brought me the rum and ginger beer!”

**Author's Note:**

> The recipe for the official Dark 'n' Stormy is here: http://www.goslingsrum.com/details.asp?RecipeID=192


End file.
